1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for forming a continuous line and more particularly to a writing instrument capable of alternately forming lines fluorescent transparent ink and nontransparent ink.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,918 describes a writing instrument for forming lines of different widths, but not fluorescent transparent and nontransparent inks, by first and second nibs which, in one form, the first nib forms a first line width of one color and in the second form combines the first nib with the second nib to form a second width of a same color, both drawing from the same ink reservoir.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,017,034 describes a writing instrument having a pair of writing tips which may be of different color and when held at one angle, form a line of a first width and when rotated within the user's hand and held at a second angle, form a line of a second width and color.
Neither of these references solve the problem of a writing instrument that will permit lines using fluorescent transparent ink and nontransparent ink alternately, without forcing the user to rotate the instrument in his hand and change the angle of use.